1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical battery that employs an organic solvent. More particularly, it relates to a battery in which carbon products having a specific surface area of 100 to 2500 m.sup.2 /g (referred to as "active carbon products" hereinafter) are used as the electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the energy problem became an important issue recently, there has occurred a strong demand for a battery of new type which has high energy density ahd light weight.
There is reported a study similar to this invention in which the battery is formed by using polyacetylene for the electrode. Such a battery, however, is disadvantageous in that polyacetylene is unstable, difficult to produce even in a laboratory, and hence not industrially available.